Odds and Ends
by Wrexscar
Summary: A collection of unconnected shorts and random ideas. So far we have a snowball fight, a flirtatious Sue, a psychopathic Bella, some zombies, a tale of Tom's childhood, a were-squid, a thug, a brutal death, Scorpius slash and a drabble. All human and not so human life is here.
1. Snowballs

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N. Well it seems the fashion nowadays to have an ideas file. Items placed in here will be response to challenges and half-formed ideas. My muse is currently suffering from adh-shiny what's that? The work in here is unlikely to be beta-ed. If you spot glaring errors pm me and I will make changes. If that's your bag, copy and paste the whole thing into a pm and edit if you want. If anything you read here inspires a reader to write a longer scene or tale feel free to take them away and adopt them. Although sending me a pm so I can read your work would be nice once you are done.

If any of these are tales are a response to a challenge I will post the challenge in the A.N. before the story so you can see how well I have done. So without further ado the first of these.

**The last snowball before Hell.**

**Prompt challenge:** Sixth year, trio snowball fight, last moment of fun before everything turns to hell.

Harry had been waiting for an opportunity since they had returned from Christmas to speak to Hermione, he knew she was annoyed with him over his continued use of the Prince's book. But while she was annoyed with him, her expression whenever he even mentioned Ron's name went flat with fury.

While he knew this wasn't the best of times, he knew he needed her as a sounding board for ideas. Everyone knew you didn't approach Hermione when she was in the library in a study blitz, as her fellow Gryffindor's referred to it.

His shadow reached her before he did. Blocked her light and making it hard for her to read, she glanced up in annoyance.

"What Harry?"

Harry paused slightly taken back at the hostility in Hermione's tone. "Um I want to, that is I need to ask you something."

Hermione looked up and met his eyes, she sighed in exasperation. "Fine but we can't be long, unlike some people I need to work at my potions. "

Harry bit his tongue and led Hermione though the castle and outside.

"Harry it's freezing out here, is this really necessary?"

He smiled slightly as he spoke. "Are you a witch or aren't you? Use a warming charm if you're cold."

They both smiled at the joke, then Harry saw the sadness return to Hermione's eyes.

"I need to make sure no one over hears us. If word gets back of what we are talking about."

Harry then told Hermione about Horcruxes and his mission off Dumbledore to get the true memory from Slughorn.

"Ron thinks I should just stay behind and ask him."

"When has Ron ever been wrong?" she kicked out at a snow bank.

"Hermione can't you -?"

"No." She said angrily. She turned to storm away, they both saw a lone figure trudging his way up the hill towards the castle. "Oh look there's Won-won now." She said bitterly. Picking up a handful of snow she threw it in his direction. The throw was hopelessly short and off target.

"You throw like a girl." Harry joked.

"In case it hasn't escaped your attention Harry, I am a girl." Hermione turned her anger on him. As she spoke, she turned her back on Ron.

Harry saw the snowball flying across the field. Unlike Hermione's this one flew straight and true. Harry watched it with a seekers eye. With a casual ease he stepped around Hermione and reached out to catch the snowball one handed. He was ready to curl his fingers around it but things didn't go to plan.

The ball hit his hand as he planned, then exploded. The snowball was not a hard compact as he had expected but was made with a light and feathery snow; Harry was surprised that it had stayed together in flight. He looked up from his palm to Ron whose eyes where wide with terror as he'd recognized just who he had thrown at.

Harry realised Ron was staring past him, to Hermione. With a growing horror, Harry slowly turned around to look at Hermione.

She had looked better, Harry might have blocked the main mass of the snowball but he had not stopped it. Hermione stood covered in snow, the flakes thick in her hair and clung to her eyebrows and lashes. Her eyes where currently closed, as she opened them Harry was expecting to see anger but she gave him the same look Crookshanks earned when he brought her another mouse trophy.

"Didn't think that one through did you Harry." Her voice was surprisingly light.

Harry couldn't stop himself as he was scolded by the abominable Hermione, he first sniggered then laughed.

She looked slightly injured for a second then with a swish and a flick of her wand a snow bank next to Harry launched itself at him.

The snow hit his neck and head, it found its way into his robes. He almost fell from the shock of the cold. He looked around him. Hermione was behind him, her eyes sparkled with mischief. Ron looked on the verge of immanent bladder collapse he was laughing so much. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Accio snowdrift." Harry summoned the snow bank behind Ron and watched as he was engulfed before cancelling the spell.

Ron came out from the snow spluttering and spitting. He starting grabbing up handfuls of snow and used his wand to banish them towards Harry and Hermione.

They moved away from each other so Ron didn't have such a large target to aim at. For once he looked to his friends and saw mischief in their eyes. Gone was the anger and hurt they had been holding on to. They were friends again. Once more they were eleven ready to face challenges, to get the stone. Friends ready to face anything.

Then they were twelve, two of them going off to see the spiders in the forest, the alliances of a snowball fight shift fast. Then they were 13, two rescuing Buckbeak.

Next Harry found himself fourteen and facing a dragon alone, then he had to rescue Ron from the merepeople closely followed by saving Hermione from the troll.

The three ran across the grounds, throwing snowballs, summoning and banishing as they went. Alliances shifting by the second. Harry was learning whenever he stood alone he fell but with a friend by his side he could face the world.

Their joy as they fought, their whoops and shouts did not go unnoticed. The first one to join the fight showed that the strongest form of courage is to stand and face you friends.

Neville was soon joined by two others and the ministry six stood and fought again, first against each other, then as a unit as more came to join the fight.

Word spread across the castle and more and more joined the fight. Harry was enjoying himself, throwing snow at random targets with a smile on his face and shout of joy in his mouth.

Ron stepping beside Harry, "We're going to be attacked in a minute. I saw Mariette and Cormac organising a group of seventh years."

From the battlements Dumbledore watched with a twinkle in his eye. He saw the group of seventh years pulled together by the two with a grudge against Hermione, organise themselves and attack. He frowned slightly but it became obvious the youngest male Weasley had warned Harry.

His twinkle returned when with a word or two and a gesture Harry suddenly had a well-trained force ready to answer his call. Madam Umbridge was right to fear Harry and his club. It truly was an army ready to be called upon. But it wasn't Albus's, that armies general fought with his troops and led from the front. He inspired and strengthened his people just by being there. Albus watch as Crabbe took advantage of the situation to through something that clearly wasn't snow at Harry head.

Colin Creevy without thought or hesitation stepping on front of it to save Harry. This Albus was convinced was the power 'he knew not' Tom ruled by fear or appealing to peoples self-interests, Harry though he knew it not inspired people love and loyalty.

Ginny called Harry's attention to Colin's fall and Crabbe's guilt. With a word Harry turned and with Ron to his left and Hermione to his right. They taught Crabbe a lesson that even he would have a hard time forgetting.

Albus made a note to himself to have a word with Harry about mercy mixed with power, but he had seen enough for the day. The seventh years had been repelled; justice having been done, the fight returned to a grand melee once again.

Harry slumped behind a hastily built snow wall and tried to get feeling to return to his hands. Hermione was next to him a moment later.

"As much fun as this is, I do need to finish that essay."

"I know what you mean, Harry agreed "I'm ready to call it a day before I get frostbite."

"I got my chess set up in front of the fire in the common room. Shall we go then?" Ron had appeared at his other shoulder.

"Not quite yet." Said Harry, before calling out "Neville."

A moment later Neville stood before him, flanked by Luna and Ginny.

"Nev mate, I'm calling it a day while I can still feel my hands. If anything happens like Crabbe again. You're in charge."

Neville swallowed nervously. "Me Harry, why?"

"Because I trust you mate. It'll be good for you too. You never know when you might need the experience."

"I won't let you down Harry."

"I know you won't Nev." Without another word Harry got to his feet and headed up to the castle with his two best friends beside him. He didn't notice as Neville organised the D.A. so that their journey back through the fight was without incident. All he knew was that with his friends beside him he could face anything.


	2. Oaths

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

**A.N. **

Inspired by a forum post from Arpad Hruntr. (Read his stuff especially his Harry/Luna stories)

"So mote it be."

So much hate for this, along with people holding up their wands and swearing some kind of magical oath. If that was effective, would people be doing that all the time? Or, say, in canon at any point at all?

So I got to thinking.

Oaths.

"Swear it."

Harry looked at Susan with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Swear it on your magic."

He frowned as he looked into her hazelnut eyes, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand. "How exactly?"

Susan sighed in exasperation. "It's easy, really. You hold up on your wand and say I Harry middle name, Potter swear on my life and magic I mean Susan Bones no harm. Obviously you say your middle name not middle name."

"Obviously, so what happens then, after I swear?"

"Well if you're up to no good you drop down dead, otherwise you'll be fine."

Harry's face blanched slightly at that news. "Susan I just asked you for a walk round the lake, isn't this a little extreme?"

"Aunties vey protective, she made me make a witches promise to do this with any boy who asked me out."

Harry just snorted and summoned a parchment and quill. He wrote out the oath and looked at it. "Can I Put a 'deliberate' in? I never meant to hurt Cho and I still don't understand what went wrong there."

Susan smiled at him reassuringly. "That's because you are a boy and are generally clueless. Yes, you can put a deliberate in."

"Ok." Harry swallowed and took his wand, his knuckles white with tension. "I Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I mean to cause no deliberate harm to Susan Bones."

"So Mote it be." Whispered Susan, nodding at Harry to repeat it.

"So mote it be."

There was a pause in which Harry slowly exhaled. "Was anything meant to happen?" He finally asked.

Susan toppled of her chair laughing at him, after a struggling for breath for nearly a minute she was finally able to speak. "Merlin, I can't believe you fell for that."

Harry turned red with anger not trusting himself to speak. Susan closed the distance between them and kissed him, first on the cheek and when he turned to her in surprise, again on the lips. It was a quick peck but the redness in his face was now for different reason.

"Come on Harry lets go for that walk, I know I'm safe with you for the time being." Taking his arm, she led him out into the grounds.

As they headed through the door, Harry could be heard to ask. "What does so mote it be actually mean?"

A.N. Just a short little one. Oh yeah I will be playing with a lot of different ships in these as the fancy takes me.


	3. Toys

**Toys. **

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

When I moved from writing Snorckack to Consequences I had this scene planned out in my head. I wrote because I had planned to use Bellatrix as a character within the story and I jotted this down to help me get inside her head. Now Consequences is abandoned I don't really want to let this go to waste.

WARNING Bella POV This is rated M

**Toys.**

John Hargreaves had two handicaps to overcome in his career: the first was that he was Muggle-born; the second, when he was exasperated, he said exactly what was on his mind. One or the other he could have overcome; both together had limited his career opportunities. No one had ever doubted his abilities, though.

He had steadily climbed the ladder of the Auror Department by being solid and dependable rather than brilliant. He had reached the dizzy height of Deputy Auror on the night shift. He had no real complaints about that. Scrimgeour was a decent boss, as head of the Aurors; his day shift Deputy Robards couldn't be faulted, either, and Hargreaves was smart enough to see that Shacklebolt was a rising star. What did catch in his throat was how incompetent Marius Burke, his immediate supervisor, was.

The man let Hargreaves do all the work, taking any credit as was his right, and redirected all blame for mistakes, with the simple comment of _I asked Hargreaves to take care of that_.

He found himself in Madam Bones's office after the last such incident. He was too angry to care and told her exactly what he thought of the pureblood idiot in charge of him. Amelia winced after a couple of his epithets passed the lines of decency.

Strangely, he had found himself with a promotion of sorts, and elevated with a Lordship too. He is now Lord Azkaban, Warder of the Ministry's Prison. He is, however, still given to bursts of plain speech when exasperated.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? Has the blood in that brain of yours become so pure it stopped carrying oxygen to where it's needed? You want _Lestrange_?"

"Fine, but you better make sure you bring enough people to contain her and all the proper paperwork. You can have her if you want her, but we are doing a proper prisoner exchange."

He wearily drags himself to his feet and calls his senior guard team in to give them the news. None of them take it well, but they can see there is no point in arguing.

Nine a.m. finds him watching a boat coming into the landing jetty. It is spelled so that it is only able to travel between two points, so the only people on board are the three Aurors who will escort her back to the Ministry.

"Look at the kid," he whispers to Phillips, his senior guard. "She's barely out of the Academy and someone has given her this job." They both glance over at the smallest and obviously youngest of the three guards. "Why do I get the feeling we'd be doing all three of them a mercy if we used the killing curse on them now and just let Bella go free? Oh, well, let's get this farce started."

He approached the boat and, after checking and counter signing paperwork, he motioned the Dementors forward. He quickly cast the Patronus Charm to give him a misty haze to separate himself from the Dementors who guided Lestrange to the boat.

He called out to the guards as they slipped manacles onto her wrists.

"We have her under a Confundus Charm at the moment, but it will be wearing off soon. " He mutters a good luck under his breath as the boat starts to move out.

With a gesture, he sends the Dementors back to their tower and heads for the office. Glancing at the clock, he knows it's far too early to start drinking, but that doesn't stop him wishing otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head clears for what feels like the first time in years. I'm on a boat with some Aurors. Oh, this will be fun. They fear me: I drink in their terror like the Dementors tried to take my happiness. What do I know of happiness? My Lord is missing. I travel with these traitors and Mudbloods. Soon they will know the truth. Soon.

A wave slightly larger than normal hits the boat and I shift slightly and they all raise their wands to point at me. The guard nearest me is a pretty little thing; I will so enjoy playing with her. The other two men are wary, more cautious. They will have to die quickly.

Another wave, another stumble on my part. Not entirely accidentally I close the distance to the young one. Her wand is pointing directly at my stomach.

"Move back, bitch," one of the men warns me.

I stare at him, meeting his eyes longer than he is comfortable with. I show him a smile that is all teeth and nothing else. He drops his gaze and looks away.

That is all I was waiting for. I move quickly forward. The young thing points her wand at me. I step into it. It pierces my gut, making me feel alive. It's not as pure a pain as the Cruciatus, but it will do. I drive myself closer to her. Close enough that the men can't hit me with their spells. She can't use her wand and the others are scared to hit her, fools that they are.

I lift my little shield, taking her feet off the ground. I grunt in pain; she keeps wiggling her wand around, trying to get it where she can use it. I move as quickly as I can now, taking her directly at the guard who had called me a bitch. He will be first. We collide together as another wave hits the boat. He goes over the side. The Atlantic will deal with him, it's not warm up here.

The remaining male guard is shouting now, telling my toy to move so he can get a shot in. I can hear the fear in his voice. He is a lost little boy, shouting to stop his fear.

I step away from my little toy. Soon, dearest, we will play, but I have to deal with this rude boy first.

His hand shakes as he casts his spells at me. I barely have to dodge, his aim is so poor. I take the wand from my stomach, savouring the sight of my blood dripping from it.

It is difficult to cast precision spells with your hands manacled together, so a wide area blaster takes care of the scared little boy. He isn't scared anymore.

Another wand movement and my chains fall free. They are charmed to only obey an Auror's wand, and thankfully I am using one.

My little toy is waiting for me.

I carefully make my way to her; she is sitting against the side of the boat, her knees up against her chin.

I reach out and touch her cheek. My hand is slick from my own blood, leaving a trace of my fingerprints there. She flinches away from my touch.

"Men fear blood, don't they? But we are women. We are used to it. We are cleansed by it. We don't fear its flow. Blood is beautiful, cleaning, refreshing us."

She doesn't seem convinced and turns away from me. I see a flash of colour from her ear.

"Oh, I see you have your ears pierced. Did they bleed when you did them? Let me see. Diffindo."

It's a nice jewel. The ear is pretty, too; I look at it carefully.

"My, that is a pretty little ear. Don't worry, dear, I told you blood is cleansing. Stop crying, girl. Stop crying!"

I hate crybabies. Why can't she be happy? I hate having to shout at them; it takes all the fun away. Why can't she be happy? It's a beautiful day; the sun is shining. I smile at my toy to let her know I'm sorry for shouting. Why doesn't she smile back?

" Smile for me. Diffindo. See, isn't it better when you smile." Although that smile is a little uneven. "Diffindo. There, that's a nice smile. I can see all your teeth now."

She puts her hands up to cover her smile. Some people are so ungrateful.

"Oh, what a pretty ring. You're engaged? You'll be a charming bride. May I see the ring? Diffindo. My, that is a nice ring. I hope he's a pureblood. We wouldn't want your womb contaminated with a halfblood's brat, now would we?"

I'd sooner lie with a dog than a halfblood, but some people will stoop to any depravity. My own sister, for one. Then I have my best idea of the day. I just can't wait to share it with my toy. I know she will love it, too.

"I know, I'll make sure you don't have to carry a halfblood brat in that beautiful womb of yours. I'd best just keep it nice and pure. Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo. They are so hard to get out in one piece. Diffindo. Yes, it's much better when you stop moving. Diffindo. Here we go, I think that's it. Here it is, your beautiful womb, kept nice and pure and away from any filthy halfbloods. Why aren't you thanking me? After what I've done for you. Why aren't you thanking me? Cat got your tongue? Well, where is it? Diffindo. See, here it is. The cat hasn't got it at all. Still, you've stopped crying now. Well, it's been nice talking to you, just us girls, but I have to go now."

She won't talk to me. Still, I have a done a good thing and kept her womb from being sullied. I glance around the boat. No one else is here, no more toys to play with, no one to teach. I can see the quayside: there appears to be people waiting for me. They will ask questions, no doubt, and it will all get tedious.

I take my new wand and now that the prison is out of sight, I should be safe from the wards. With a twist and a movement, I am gone.

A.N.

Nasty wasn't it?


	4. Doom and Gloom

**Doom and Gloom **

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

This work is A.U. I'm writing this one for fun, not worrying too much about either canon or geographic accuracy. If this bothers you I suggest relaxation exercises before sending a review.

1.

Alright, so here I am, in this rust bucket of a plane wondering how the hell I got here. Actually that's a lie. The memories of the events that lead up to me being on this thing are seared into my brain. Where to start? Ok the short version. I offed Voldemort, Tom Riddle, mouldypants call him what you will, but he was dead. Finally, totally, utterly dead, not sleeping, not pining for the fjords, but dead. Horcruxes destroyed, him destroyed, loyal followers either dead or in prison.

I don't know who was more surprised that I had won and was still alive, me or him. So in my head, it was time to kick back, enjoy life for a change and I don't know, have some fun. Up until then the most fun I'd had was flying a broom or a quick snog off Ginny Weasley. Not bad really but teenage kicks.

So in my head it was fun time, the thing is, I must have missed the circular because everyone else had a plan. Guess what? This plan didn't involve fun. Hermione insisted we just had to get our Newts. Dumbles, er yeah Dumble-boar was still alive. Must admit that was a bit of a shocker to me too. Excuse me, I saw you die. In front of me. Right there .Ak'ed off the tower, huge plummet, big splat. No I wasn't bloody traumatised, nor did I have nightmares about it, thank you for asking. Oh you didn't ask. I should just be happy you are back and you can help me to take the place in society you think I should have.

Worst of all was the Weasleys, I don't really want to go there but I guess I should in the interests of full disclosure. There was a plan there and wedding bells were heavily involved. Excuse me I'm seventeen, y'know? Life expectancy of well over a century more and I need to get married when and to who? I'd like to say Ginny's a nice girl and all, but that's, what do they call it? Oh yeah I remember, that's what we call a lie.

Ginny can be fun when she is getting her own way. Look, how can I put this? Ginny's way of resolving a family argument was the bat-bogey-hex. That was when she was eleven. Think about stuff she learned about during the pull-no-punches fight-to-the-death war. The nicest thing I can say about her, is red heads are passionate. That is a double-edged sword and boy does it cut.

Anyway, it looked as if somewhere the life and times of Harry James Potter was planned out and although no one had sent me a copy of the plan, the bits they had let slip didn't seem to be that much fun.

So what am I doing on this rust bucket, heading for Bolivia? I needed out. It turned out the only place I could get some freedom was out of the country. The thing is turns out Hermione might have been right. Newts would of helped. A resume that goes; Hey I'm Harry Potter. Dark Lord killer, doesn't get you as much prestige out of little-old insular Britton as you might think.

So cash was needed, or more cash was needed because getting the hell out of Britton and spending a year partying takes a lot of money, the skills I'd picked up in Horecrux hunting and Dark Lord offing went readily transferable to a lot of fields. However, I was offered this one job. I was to be part of the muscle for a team of curse breakers. Turns out sometimes, things just don't go right for them and suddenly finding yourself neck deep in zombies hinders the concentration. So a little extra training in something the Americans take for granted but I must admit I'd never even thought of. Although why had I never thought of it? Vernon had a gun licence. He made me oil the damn thing often enough. Turns out American wizards like their guns as much as their muggle counterparts. Also it's amazing what you can do with expandable charms. Hermione has her beaded bag. These guys have shell cases.

So here, I am on this rust bucket and there's some sort of disturbance at the bank of the plane. Brilliant understatement, Einstein. There is a mist rolling from the back of the plane towards us. Every person who the fog moves over, changes. Another understatement. Their skin colour changes to an unhealthy grey, a hey look at me I've been dead a year, grey. Any spark of intelligence seems to leave their eyes and they start attacking each other and everything. I'm slightly distracted by one ginger haired women, in bulging sweat pants, I guess the natives call them, she is really giving the window the fight of its life. She doesn't seem to care either that she leaving bits of flesh over it, as she beats at it.

The mist is only two rows away now. I turn to Megan next to me. Did I mention Megan? Hufflepuff House, the House of hard work and cooperation, also bad attitudes. I must admit I like it. Y'know after that presentation to the public by Kingsly there were witches in that crowd levitating knickers at me. Scared the life out of me at first, got to be honest, but once I left the Weasley household and Ginny's tender embrace, I must admit, I did partake in some remarkably short term relationships.

Morning conversations that went, 'what was your name again?' While some guys idea of fun, lost their appeal to me after a while. Megan here though, for all her good looks and she is good looking, raven black hair, perma-tanned complexion, nice full lips, decent curves. Well the full package is sexy as hell. She also comes fully equipped with a chip on her shoulder and dislike for me that she doesn't bother to hide. At some point, I might ask her why, but to me honest with you, I don't care. To be even more honest with you, I like it, after spending too much time with the fan club girls I find it refreshing.

So I turn to Megan and I say "Bubble head charm time"

Whatever she says to me and I can tell by the turn of the lips it's an insult, thankfully it's muffled by the bubblehead charm she is already wearing. She's smart too. House of Duffers? I'd like to put her in a room with Draco, I could sell tickets to that.

Right that damn mist is now almost reaching us. I hope like hell it only affects you when you breathe it in, not when it comes in contact with your skin.

Seems Megan's had the same idea. She's got her wand out and has conjured a wind that is blowing the mist away from of us. Good girl, that's one problem down. Now we have the problem of everyone who sat behind us on the plane and we did have the front seats, being turned into increasingly violent zombies and a new problem.

Y'know how they don't like mobile phones on planes? Turns out the electromagnetic fields do something to the planes electrics. Well something like that. I've been in the wizarding world these last few years. I know more than Arthur on this subject but some of the detail might have escaped me. So what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the new problem. Turns out that the electrics on a plane are really damn sensitive.

As the wind that Megan has conjured blows the fog away, all the cabin lights go out; simultaneously the plane takes a sharp lurch to the left. Megan and I keep our feet, but all our Zombie friends from the right of the plane stumble across to the left. Turns out the zombies on the left aren't receiving visitors today. They start ripped each other to shreds. Literally.

Y'know how some people talk? 'I literally died' no you didn't, because you are standing here talking to me. These zombies are literally tearing each other to shreds. When people fight, we tend to use fists, knees, elbows and feet. These former people. Ha, excuse me, we don't like the term zombie it has a negative connotation in today's multi ethnic society, we prefer the term, living-impaired.

Where was I? These zombies fight with teeth and fingernails. I saw one woman, ex woman, female zombie, call it what you will, use her long, formerly manicured finger nails to rip open the stomach of the guy she was standing next to. He didn't seem that bothered. As she was pulling out handfuls of his guts, he had her head in one hand, her shoulder in another and was biting chunks out of her neck.

Nice. The plane lurches again, this time it seemed to be going into a dive. The nearest zombie that was in the aisle lurches towards us.

Megan takes a step back and hits it with a Stupefy. This tells me a couple of things. Firstly, she's never been in a life and death situation before. Secondly, she's never been had to fight zombies. Thirdly, she hasn't learnt her lesson from the last time she used magic.

Stuff happens; the plane starts to drop like a stone. Megan turns white, which might be from the fact the plane seems to be in freefall or it might be from the fact her spell had no effect. The most important thing, is the thing that didn't happen. The zombie doesn't stop. He now reaches out for Megan. It's not as fast as a human but he moves faster than I want it to.

My Confringo hit it square in the chest. Nasty spell to use on a person. If I was feeling merciful I'd have hit it with a Reducto but seeing the damage these things are doing to each other without stopping I didn't want to take the chance. So the spell hits the zombie in the upper chest and removes it.

Not blows a hole in it or causes it to explode but removes, what is left of the zombie is the legs and lower stomach, the head and arms seem to float in the air for a second before gravity takes effect. What actually happened was the magical field held them aloft before it collapsed. The spell travels through two more of the zombies before dissipating. I spare Megan a glance, she's noisily throwing up next to me, thankfully she had enough sense to remove the bubble head charm. Tells me all I need to know about her combat experience. I can shut down my emotions when I chose.

I guess I have Vernon to thank for that. "Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about." Was one of his favourite sayings. So when I need to I can just shut down everything bar my reactions. If you'd ever seen me play quidditch though you might have guessed that. Once I see the Snitch, that is it, I just follow and react. Hermione once made me watch an omnicular recorded she made of me flying. She was right, now ain't that a surprise, Hermione being right, but I have to be insane to fly like that. I promised her I'd take more care. Right up until I saw the Snitch in the next match I even meant it.

She has some theory about me, another surprise right, Hermione and her theories, she thinks I have a switch in my head that when circumstances press it I become a psychopath. That's the clinical assessment not the popular culture meaning. I don't go all axe crazy, it's just I stop feeling or feel less than a normal person, whatever the hell normal means when your referring to people. I've never met a normal one but that might just be the company I keep. Speaking of present company the zombie hoard is thankfully truly mindless. I've seen some that would react to a threat and attack. These ones are as happy to attack each other or bulkheads or seats or occasionally us.

Megan has stopped emptying out the contents of her stomach and is clutching the wall for balance. Yeah we are still dropping like a stone. I spare a glance out the window, the ground is coming up quickly. I point this out to Megan. Did I call her perma-tanned? Not at this moment. I've seen ghosts with more colour.

"Options?" I ask her.

Yeah I know terse but time is of the essence, and all.

Megan just looks at me blankly, oh well I guess she's had an attitude failure. It also means that it's up to me to come up with a plan. Thankfully coming up with insane plans in life and death situations has become something of a speciality of mine. Maybe I should put that on my resume below Dark Lord killer. Doing stuff no sane man would contemplate.

Between the passenger compartment and the cockpit on the left hand side is the stewardess area, on the right are the toilets. This is where I now drag Megan.

"Strengthen the walls." I tell her, thankfully, she doesn't debate the issue, she starts casting various charms on the walls of the toilet. I step into the toilet and start casting cushioning charms on the inside of the walls, plus the roof and floor. It doesn't take long. Which is good because I guess we don't have long.

I open up the door, grab Megan and pull her in. Apparently some people like to join the mile high club. Not that that is on my mind at the moment, but I'm kinda curious as to how. There's not a lot of space in here for two people. Although close physical contact is kind of an advantage in that pursuit. I can tell Megan isn't enjoying it though. Tough, next time we are on a plane plummeting to the ground she can come up with a plan. That assumes of course that we survive this time.

"Potter, move your hand"

Great we're plummeting to the ground on a plane full of zombies and she's worried about where my hand is. Talk about keeping a sense of perspective.

Correction, we have stopped plummeting.

We've hit.

Some sentences are easy to say. The plane crashed. Simple really, three words, only four syllables. Not as easy to explain what happened. The noise and the impact are simultaneous. Megan and I bounce of walls and floors. Thankfully, the hardest thing in here is Megan. I'm less thankful when I catch her head with my nose. We bounce around a bit I've given up trying to guess which way up is anymore. I'm not certain if it was the spinning around or the smack to the face but I'm feeling pretty dizzy. Seems the spell work did its job because I'm alive to complain about it. I look at Megan she's not looking so great, slightly green cast to her features from our wild ride and covered in blood. I must admit it takes me a moment to realise the blood is mine. Seems she made a mess of my nose. Oh well I've had worse.

After some time, we come to a stop. It's all subjective, definitely more than ten seconds less than an hour. Time tends to slow for me in these situations, that's how I can react so damn quick. Anyway we have come to a stop. What would have been the back wall of the plane has become the floor. My back is resting against it, I would be described to be in a sitting position if I wasn't on my back. What am I sitting on? We are in a toilet, so that should be obvious. Megan is lying on top of me her feet are slightly higher than her head. Now that we've stopped she is trying to use her arms to keep some distance to our bodies.

What was the door is now the roof. I'm a little reluctant to open it immediately. But that reluctance is starting to leave me as I feel water starting to seep into this box with us.

As this is only a problem and not yet a crisis I decide to give Megan some advance warning.

"I plan to open that door in a minute. Are you injured, or will you be able to get out on your own?" Always good to know where you are with the other persons abilities.

"I think I'm ok." She pauses slightly unsure of herself. "I'm having problem moving my foot but I think that is because there's no space in here."

"Alright here goes, when I open it you get up as quick as you can. I want to know if any of our fellow passengers survived the journey down. "

As close as we are to each other it's hard not to notice her eyes widen slightly in fear at that idea. It was a bit of a mean trick to play on her but the adrenaline I just caused to be added to her system will help to keep any pain at bay for the time being . I don't expect to see any live zombies after the plane crash. That's if live zombies isn't an oxymoron.

I take my wand and start slow. I cast alohmorow. Much to my surprise the door opens. Megan pushes herself up carefully. I'm grateful for that because a misplaced knee or elbow could do me a lot of injury at the moment.

She looks around and drops back down into the cubical with me. I can tell it's bad before she says a word. She isn't worried about keeping her distance and is pressed down hard against me.

"Zombies." She says. It amazing just how much emotion she can pack into one word. I nod my understanding and I motion her to move to her left, I move to mine and I have a gap to move into. Thankfully Megan can see what I'm doing so makes her movements match mine. In other circumstances I would be enjoying myself here. Have her move across me but there's nothing to rob the fun from a situation like zombies. We are now lying side by side and I can now get my head out of this cubicle. I cautiously raise my head and look around.

Ok first things first. We are in some sort of wetland area. The humidity that I hadn't taken much notice of hits me like a soggy brick. The cubicle is half on a streambed, half in the stream. The vegetation is a nice deep green. The trees are some species I don't recognise, but in my eyes they are damn strange. Kinda like pyramids at the base and growing nice and tall. Those that haven't been decapitated by the planes passage. But you'll have to excuse my general lack of interest in the local flora. I have more pressing concerns. Twenty feet away standing knee deep in the water is a zombie.

This guy seems different to the sky zombies. They were all mindless rage. This one seems to be, I don't know exactly but alert, aware of his surroundings. Very strange behaviour, from what I know of zombies. But as he seems to be on lookout I duck back into the cubicle to consult with Megan.

"I only saw the one. " I say without preamble. I know that she knows I'm not talking about trees. "Twenty feet downstream."

"What are we going to do?" it looks like it's down to me to make a plan then. Actually no.

"Well unless you get that spark of life and attitude back, it's everyman for themselves. I know I can survive this. I'm pretty certain we can get out of here alive but unless you get some desire back in you, you may as well give in now." I watch her intently she doesn't like what I'm saying but she still has no fight in here yet. "One thing though, if you are going to just going to give in and die, can I have a feel of your breasts."

"Try it and die Potter!" she snarls at me going for her wand.

I laugh, which probably isn't the wisest thing to do in the circumstances. "That's the Megan I need, keep that attitude and we both might make it out of here alive." She's just realised what I've done, her temper drops from a boil to a simmer. "Right then what do you think we should do? "

"My suggestion is take out our zombie friend and get out of here. Only thing is I have no plan as to where to go."

"Why don't we just apparate out from here?" It's a good question and I can tell her brain is now back in gear.

"Because I have no idea where we are. Even to which country we are in. I would guess that we are in a southern American state. Florida? Louisiana, maybe? With my grasp of geography and going on the plants I saw we could be just about anywhere. Now the places I know to apparate to are thousands of miles away. I'm attached to my legs and want to keep it that way."

As I said, Megan is not stupid, she saw my point almost immediately. "Right, if we need to do this on foot then we head towards the biggest section of the plane debris."

I nod to encourage her to continue.

"There is stuff in my bag that will help us survive out here."

Good she is thinking at last, so we've got the basis of a plan. Move, kill zombie, find luggage, move some more. I like simple plans, the more details you add the more tends to go wrong.

"I'll take out the zombie." This isn't exactly an offer. I want that thing dead, I saw her attempt on the plane, stupefy, ha. No, I want that thing put down as quickly as possible.

Once the decision is made I decide to act, no point thinking about it, that just leads to doubts and a thousand what ifs.

"Ready?"

She swallows to hide her nerves and nods. I push myself up as quickly as I can wand in hand and a spell on my lips.

That is when things start to go wrong. Our Zombie friend is looking straight at me this time, as I poke my head up. He raises his head and lets out a howl. My curse impacts it in the head and destroys it in a splash of blood and bone, the body topples backwoods like a felled tree.

What I'd like to say is everything goes quiet. Unfortunately I can hear more of those screams. They are coming from all directions.

"Come on Megan, time to move." I offer her my hand, but she ignores it and gets to her feet. She grimaces in pain as she does so.

We both climb out of our little cubical. I watch her carefully, it's obvious that she's hurt but she doesn't mention it, so I don't. We both look around us, the screams are getting closer but we can't see anything yet.

She points across to her left. "This way?"

I glance in the direction she is pointing. It's obvious from the damaged trees that this is the way we bounced in so that is the way we head out. I let her take the lead, she's limping and obviously in pain but she keeps moving. I'm constantly scanning around us. The foliage is too deep to see far but the screaming is getting closer to us all the time.

OK, cards on the table, time. My adrenaline levels are starting to spike and as they do a grin starts to creep across my face.

It takes a lot to do it these days, but I am an adrenaline junkie. I believe that is the term they use. The plane crash didn't set me off, the zombies on the plane didn't but here in a swamp with an injured, well let's say friend, surrounded by lots of zombies that are hunting us, that does it for me.

I use to get this thrill on a broom ride, then I faced a basilisk, then I got into fights with someone out to kill, that's my benchmark now. Nothing less than a group out to kill me gets me excited these days.

I glance back the way we have come and I see the first of the hunting party. They have found their decapitated friend. There is about ten in this first group and they have gone quiet. This is strangely disturbing after all the noise they were making. They turn as one towards us and start to move in our direction. I glance back at Megan who is stumbling forward on her bad leg and then I turn to watch the zombies.

This isn't good. They are moving faster than she is. I cast a wide angle cutter towards the zombies and run to catch up with Megan.

I hear the screaming start up again first behind me then echoed around us in the swamp.

"Brace yourself." I warn her. As I reach her, I grab her arm and dissaperate us away.

We reappear somewhat awkwardly as her ankle fails to take her weight. She stumbles into me and the next thing I know we are sitting in the dirt feeling kinda hurt.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a blwdy idiot Potter?"

I shush her as I'm trying to listen to more important things than an irritable companion. Although I spare her a smirk, it amuses me how her accent comes out when she swears at me. I stand and close my eyes turning my head slowly side to side to better get a fix on the direction of it. I would guess it is behind us about half a mile away I can hear the howling.

That gives a reasonable margin of comfort .

"Stupefy."

My eyes snap open, standing in front of us is a zombie completely unaffected by the red light that has just hit it. Honestly, has this girl learnt nothing yet, stupefy is not going to do the trick here?

"Diffendo." I put a little too much effort into the spell. I can tell that as I cut a swath through the undergrowth. It does its job though as the zombie topples over. The legs just crumple sideways the top half falls backwards because of the impact of spell.

Thankfully grey and ghoulish never let out any noise, so we won't be expecting any immediate company.

"Accio Bags." Thankfully, magic is intent based so I don't get all the bags from the plane but mine and Megan's bags come swooping into where we are. She slowly rises from where she is sitting to check the contents.

I grab mine and remove the disillusion charms on the items in there. Then I get to work assembling the guns. It was simplicity itself to get them through customs wrapped in the invisibility cloak and floating above head height.

I prime the chamber and allow myself a little giggle. "Yeah baby let's dance."

A.N

Yeah unfinished. It's sat on my hard drive for 5 months now. I wrote the first three quarters in a day during a burst of enthusiasm that quickly dried up. Once I've come up with an explanation of where the zombies come from it might be continued.

Oh yeah inspired by the Rolling Stones song of the same name.


	5. Scene from the Orphanage

A scene from the orphanage.

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N. This is a tale of Tom Riddle. It is set in the orphanage and features scenes of bullying and stronger language than I usually use. There warnings down and on with the tale.

Tom woke to the sound of the boys standing round his bed. They were singing and pointing.

"Little Tommy Riddle has done another piddle." They repeated the song following Tom as he slunk away to the washrooms.

He was Tom Piddle for the rest of the day. Everywhere he went he heard his new name. Sometimes whispered, but shouted at him if there was a more than three older boys together.

He settled down for the night in the ward, he longed for the days when he went from the infants to the juniors. Then he would get a room to himself, in the mean time, he tried to sleep and ignore the insults. He swallowed as he lay in bed, his mouth dry, he had barely drank all day. He would do anything to avoid the humiliation of this morning again.

He woke early in a damp bed. No one else had woken yet, he got out of bed to quickly wash. Returning to the ward, he found all the boys standing round his bed examining the evidence.

"Look everyone it's little Tommy Piddle."

"Filthy little bastard, his mum must have died of shame when she saw him.

The oldest of the boys stepped forward. "Wet the bed again, Piddle?"

"N...no." he stuttered as he denied it.

"No, no then what does this smell like?" The boy, George grabs Tom by the collar and throws him face down on the bed. He pushes down on the back of his head. "Why does your bed stink of piss if you haven't been piddling in your sleep?"

He releases his grip allowing Tom to get up from the bed. It isn't just frustration and humiliation that are causing the tears to stand out in his eyes but the stink of the urine that he was forced face down into.

He runs from the boys with their taunts of cry baby, Tommy Piddle and "piss the bed" echoing in his ears. He hates them all. Locking himself away in the darkest places of the home he plots vengeance. He replays scenes in his head, where he is the strong one where they come cowering to him. He comes out for dinnertime. He can hear his name on everyone lips now. Tommy Piddle, cry baby they call him that and worse. Bastard doesn't bother him anymore even the nursing staff refer to him as that.

He eats quickly but doesn't dare to drink. His eyes quickly dart around the room, listening out for who's talking about him. Even the youngest one are whispering his name and giggling. As soon as he can, he leaves the dining hall and finds the quiet places that will keep him away from the other boys.

There mockery gnaws at him as he chews at his fingernails. One thing is certain he will make them pay for laughing. He doesn't know how yet but that doesn't stop his fantasy. What if he found a gun? He'd make them piss themselves in terror. He plays over the idea of pushing the barrel into Georges gut, making him cry and whimper in fear.

He glories in the moment when he looks him in the eye and they both know that Tom is going to pull the trigger.

He then imagines a never-ending supply of bullets shooting all those who hurt him or humiliated. Killing some out right others being shot first in the knees then in the groin before they beg him to end it.

At the end of his daydream he burns down the orphanage in his mind's eye he see the flames and feel the heat. For the first time that he can remember, he smiles at his vision.

He can hear the matron ringing the bell to signal bedtime. Slowly he heads back to the shared ward. Some of the boys are on their knees praying. Tom snorts quietly to himself. He doesn't believe in any god who would allow this to come about and as for getting on your knees and begging one for help the idea is unthinkable to him. Tom may be young but has learnt that the strong do as they please and don't give out favours without expecting something back.

He settled down in the metal framed bed and waited for lights out. As the lights flicked out and they were left alone the name calling started. Things were thrown at him, dirty underpants and used socked bunched up so they could be thrown hard. Eventually the boys in the room drifted off to sleep and as much as he tried to fight it, Tom did as well.

He woke to the smell of urine and the feel of dampness. He could also feel a weight on his bed. His eyes snap open and standing on the bottom of his bed is George. Tom goes to shout out but George adjusts his aim and goes from urinating over Toms bed to hitting Tom in the face. He closes his eyes and mouth quickly. The rage in him however builds.

It hadn't been him, no wonder his bed had been wet but his clothes dry. No wonder George knew to check his bed yesterday morning.

The stream ended and George shock himself off. Tom opened his eyes and stared intently at George. His rage building, before either boy knew what was happening George had been picked up by an invisible force and pinned against the far wall. His feet were higher than Toms head. Tom knew this was him but he didn't know how he was doing it. He just kept calling forth his anger letting it out rather than squashing it down as he usually did.

"Let me down you bastard I'll call the matron." Georges voice had a note of fear in it and he warbled the last few words as his tears over came him.

"I'll kill you if you do." Tom got out of bed and walked towards George. George actively tried to move higher or further away from him but he was stuck to the wall. "I might just kill you anyway. If you so much look at me again you will die you know that don't you George?"

He watched the boys head nod up down on his neck shaking tears and snot free.

"I think I'll take your bed tonight and you can sleep in your own piss, when I decide to let you down."

Tom made his way to George's bed. He didn't know how he had managed to stick him to the wall and he didn't really care although he knew he would have to practice again and again. No, the strong did as they pleased until someone stronger came along. He would be the strongest of all. With that thought he drifted off to sleep, soothed by the sound of George crying still pinned to the wall.

A.N 2

The opinions of Tom and the author are not one and the same.

This tale sprung from me playing with Toms name and the idea of a group of kids chanting "little Tommy Riddle has done another piddle" came to my head. Remarkably babyish and yet quite cruel.

I was toying with the idea of writing a Tom Riddle the early years tale but I can do without allowing my mind to head into those darker tales.

As I've said before when I'm feeling stressed I write dark stuff. It's been a bad week in work so this happened.

Wait till I get some time and I write my dark Ginny tale.


	6. Larry Lupin

Larry Lupin and Another Day at the Office.

Disclaimer.

This is a work of fanfiction Using characters and locations created by J. in the Harry Potter series. The exception to this is Larry Lupin, an OC created by The Headless Huntsman and used with his permission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was born in a crossfire hurricane.

Alright you got me, I wasn't but it's a damn good line even if Jagger wrote it. My name isn't Jack either and I never do anything thing in a flash. I walk in the shadows and keep to the dark edges.

My name? Haven't you guessed it by now? I'm Larry Lupin. Pleased to meet you.

You know the old saying, be careful when you fight monsters least you become a monster. I'm the guy the universe turns to when they want something putting down.

That's ok really,it's not a bad gig and someone has to do it. The monster thing doesn't worry me. I mean I technically am. I'm a weresquid. You want to make something of it? This axe ain't just for show you know,Bob.

So anyway there's an incursion due and who do they want to sort it? Of course it's me. It's one of Harry's worlds. Damn it, not again.

There are some constants in the multiverse. Entropy is a universal law. I get all the shit jobs and 15-year-old Harry Potter is such a whiney bitch that it takes all my self-control not to slap through a wall.

I follow the path through dimensions. Now, doesn't that sound easy? Your mind cannot comprehend the skill that does into this so I won't bother explaining it to you. With the right sort of magic or technology, you could try it. Just leave a note where you would like the flowers to be sent and funeral details. Assuming there is enough of you to left to bury, that is.

I've been doing this longer than you can imagine. No seriously, look at me. How old do I look to you? Wrong. Whatever number you thought of was wrong.

I got this wrong once. Well in the interests of full disclosure, I've made many mistakes but the worst was when I found myself outside of time. Couldn't get back in until I found the spot I'd left from. So yeah, I had to watch the universe die from entropy be reborn and start over again.

So unless you guessed older that the age of the universe, you got it wrong. That's not to mention the fun you can have with relativity and the dimensions where time just doesn't work in a way that can be explained to humans.

So nipping across a couple of dimensions to see Harry again is a walk in the park. True, there are things in the bushes with big teeth that would like to hurt you. They know me by now and they tend to give me a wide berth. Still I keep the axe loose in its holster, nice and sharp but nothing bothers me.

Clever shadow creatures, cause I'm really not in the mood to play today.

I find my way to the right world and then focus in on Harry. I watch him half in reality and half in shadows. He's in the Room of Requirements teaching a DA lesson. My mouth twitches up in a smile. One of those worlds, that usually means that Umbridge is around. She has a thing against dark creatures and let me tell you, we're not too keen on her.

I update my mental list. The current plan is Slap Harry, deal with Voldemort, deal with the incursion return home to Phoebe. I now add mess with Umbridge, to it.

So that should be a simple day's work. No seriously, I'm the best at what I do. If I have to spend more than twenty four hours here something will have gone wrong.

I let the meeting drift to a close until only Hermione and Ron are with him. As amusing as it is to watch the sexual tension between those two I step out into the world and give them all a start. I face down the three twitchy teenagers.

Give them the standard explanation. Ron's standing like his brain broke. Hermione is deep in thought and trying to make sense of it. Good luck with that one. Harry after a moment or two believes me.

That boy has issues. If someone appeared out of the shadows and told me he was his half-brother from another dimension, well let's just say my response would not be ok.

"So Harry got your cloak?"

"Yes why?"

"Put it one and keep your mouth shut. The rules of this game are very simple. Do as I say and you won't get hurt. "

He looks at me warily but puts on his cloak. I reach out with my tentacles, pick him up and step into the shadows.

We step out again in Malfoy Manner. I put Harry down carefully and look at the scene in front of me. Tom and his inner circle are sitting round the dining table. Well no time like the present. I allow the shadows to fall away from me and the Axe of Woe sings as I sweep it across the room.

The axe moves in a perfect arc. Toms head bounces across the table, his body slumps where it was sat. Bellatrix is the first to react, a green jet of light flies towards me. Faster still though are my tentacles. I pull the elder Malfoy out of his seat and use him as a shield. He's dead as soon as Bella's curse hits him, the other curses don't help him as the rest of the deatheaters catch up with events. I throw Malfoy's body into the main crowd and reach out for Bella.

A quick twist and a snap and she becomes my new meat shield. A quick check to see who else is in the room. No one of any consequence.

The Lord, the fanatic and the money are gone, the rest should fade away for a while. I drop Bella take Harry by the shoulders and step back into the shadows. I slip back in for a souvenir and then return myself and Harry to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are waiting for us when we return. They are sitting a perfectly safe distance apart in the room. We step back into their reality.

Harry slipped off his cloak his face a mixture of excitement and revulsion. "You killed him, it's over it's all over! Is this why you came? Is that it?"

The excitement in the boys eyes. It's almost going to be a shame to destroy it. "Lets see in order. Nancy .He's not dead. It's not over. That isn't why I came." I hold up a hand before he can say anything else. "Voldemort was a distraction at this time, so you won't have to worry about him for a few years now. He died in eighty-one when that curse rebounded. He is dead now after that little incident. He came back before, he will do it again. I've bought you time. If you are a good boy for the rest of my time here I'll tell you why he isn't really dead. Got it Nancy? Good"

"So what was the point in that then? Why go to that effort if he can come back."

I told you he was a whiney brat.

"Well Nancy, that was no effort. I hardly broke a sweat. As to the point, Hermione what happened in 81 when everyone thought Voldemort dead, with specific reference to death eater activity?"

I watch Hermione go into lecture mode, explaining to Harry and Ron what happened last time and what they could expect to happen again.

I slip into the shadows I have some little jobs to do. The first involves my sister-in-law, When I watched Harry hold his little class I noticed she was bare foot. I hate bullies and I have a bit of a soft spot for the girl. I slip in and out of the shadows coming into the Ravenclaws girls bedrooms. I feel a slight splash of guilt but I ignore it. They are many unflattering things to be said about someone who spies on 14-year-old girls at bedtime. This isn't the way I get my kicks and I'm only watching to see when Luna leaves the room. I step out into from the shadows, tentacles at full reach, axe in hand. I let the shadows swirl around me like a cloak. I give dire warnings of what I do to bullies and disappear before Luna returns.

I'm going to enjoy the next one even more.

I won't describe the scene to you there are some things that mortal man is not able to see and stay sane. The great old ones are one, Lord Cthulhu for example; Umbridge in her bedroom in a nightie is another.

"Hey Dolores Jane." She looks at me in terror as if all her nightmares have come true. "You know you keep saying Voldemort hasn't come back and is still dead."

She just nods at me. I don't even get a "Hem hem."

"Well you are both right and dead wrong."

I toss the old Noseless Nancy's head into bed with her.

Her scream is long and piercing and she practically jumps into my arms. I am not getting paid enough for this gig.

I slip into the shadows. Leave her wandering the forbidden forest and return to the room of requirements when Hermione is starting to wind down her explanation of what happened last time. I check my, well let's just call it a watch. Been here less than an hour and dealt with two items on my list. Just the incursion and home.

I send the kids to their dorm. The incursion is unlikely to hit till morning but I like to give myself a couple of hours in a dimension. Early is never a big deal, late could be the end of a world or even a universe. I let the room alter to my desires and have a relaxing time swimming in the sea. I don't bother with snorkelling gear. I am a were-squid after all.

So morning time finds me pacing between the castle and the lake. Y'know that always pisses me off. We're in Scotland at least have the decency to call it a loch.

If the calculations are right the incursion is due in the next five minutes and within a hundred yard square area of where I'm standing. The calculations aren't always right as they show in this case. It's six minutes before there is a shimmering nothingness appear before us.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This is going to be bad.

The void fades away leaving a something on the ground.

Oh sweet Merlin's shiny tits on a motorbike. Did I say bad?

It's a Dreadling.

It could be worse, but not by much. If it was a full blown Dread Lord I would be out of this universe faster than you could blink. The only thing separating a Dreadling from a Dread Lord is time and an adequate supply of food.

The grass around the creature is starting to turn black and wither. I imagine the nutrients are being sucked out of the soil.

The Axe of Woe is in motion, I connect heavily and then everything goes woozy. My senses return as an old friend lifts me out of the water.

I pat a tentacle with one of my own before I stalk back across the grass.

Harry is watching with apprehension. Fool kid, should be running for his life.

I weigh up my options. If the Axe of Woe doesn't harm it, nothing will. Direct magic will be consumed as energy.  
As I approach it again Dumbledore apparates onto the lawn.

I keep my axe nice and loose. Harry is a constant in the mulitverse. He is a whiney bitch. Until this year ends anyway. After that he can carry on being whiney or a super-powered ultra-wizard. Dumbles however is always in a state of flux. Sometimes he is a manipulative bastard, others a kindly grandfather which slightly too much hubris. Others worlds he is the dark lord of the prophecy. I wouldn't put it past some versions of him to have summoned the Dreadling.

"I believe thanks are in order. I am informed Tom Riddle has met his end and it would appear at your hand. A most unexpected event."

"Not now Brian, we've got bigger fish to fry." His eyes lose their twinkle at being called Brian but he nods his agreement.

"It would seem so. Do you know what this is?"

"A creature of the ninth plane. Young still unintelligent but getting stronger every second." Now that knocks the smile of his face and the twinkle out of his eye. In fact he loses all colour.

"Ninth plane?"

"Yep, you could summon up a demon, let it go with no bindings or commands and it would help us to destroy this thing. Afterwards it would take over this world but you get my point."

Demons are fifth plane creatures and are bad enough, the dreads are anti-life everything they touch dies and helps to feed them. Still all this chitchat with Brian here has given me time to come up with a plan.

"Hey Nancy, you and your friends get to the water's edge." Scowling the whole way Harry followed by Ron and Hermione do as they're told.

I slip a tentacle into the lake and let those who are interested knowing what will happen. The waters surge as everything gets out of the way.

I head back to the dread. It is getting bigger, no time to lose here.

The axe slips underneath it, lifting it carefully I then launch the Dreadling into the water.

"Harry Ron, freeze it."

Thankfully they follow orders without an argument.

"Hermione get that ice cube out of the lake."

I watch as Hermione levitates the world's worst novelty ice cube out of the lake.

This might just work.

"Ok Wulfric your turn. Transfigure the ice to obsidian.

The teens wouldn't have been able to do this. It requires a master, which is what wolfy is.

"Nice work Nancy."

I look around to find something to throw on top of the rock before I touch it. I want to be certain I'll survive before I do. My luck is going well because Umbridge chooses this moment to run out of the forest and collapses against the rock.

My tentacle taps her on her shoulder. "Boo!"

To my irritation Albus stuns her. I thought her hysterics were quite amusing. Still she's been of some use I now know I can touch the rock.

"Well Nancy's, this wasn't too bad was it?" I Turn to Harry "because you kept your whining to a minimum you get a reward. Horecruxes." I watch Albus go white again. "Seven is the perfect number"

I touch the rock and step into the shadows. It's only a short trip now. I just need to plan my next moves away from the annoyance of having to answer questions. I also hate long goodbyes and thank you's and that one time I got a gift basket. I still shudder to think about it.

The rest of my time here is quite uneventful. I nip over to NASA to borrow a space suit. A long distance shadow walk up to the asteroid belt. The rock now has a new home. I tag it so I can find it again. I'm not really happy leaving the Dreadling alone in a level one world but this is the best I can do.

I follow my path back out from this dimension unfortunately I can't return to Phoebe just yet. A quick chat to the only being I know capable of sending the Dreadling back home and I can finally get back.

Her face lights up as I step out of the shadows.

"How was this trip?"

"Oh you know, just another average day at the office."

A.N.

What? This is your first encounter with Larry?

Then let me suggest you read

Headless Huntsman: Harry Potter and The Were-Squid

Mugglebeene : The Short, Eventful Tenure of Headmaster G Squid

Rose of the West: Hogwarts Castle and the Nameless Wonder

There are others but that will do for now.

Many thanks to Headless Huntsman for letting me play.


	7. A Fine Life

A Fine Life.

**Standard disclaimer**: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

x

"Hit him Greg."

I faint up with my right and watch Michaels' hands come up to protect himself. I jab in hard with my left under his right armpit. The ribs crack with a satisfying snap and he goes down hard.

John steps into his space not allowing him back to his feet. Not that he is in a rush to move. Broken ribs hurt a lot. He will remember me every time he picks something up for the next month at least.

"Let me explain Mr Michaels, you owe money. Quite a lot of money and Mr Richmond is unhappy about this situation. So he says to us "why don't you boys explain to Michaels I am unhappy." So this is us, explaining."

"I don't have the money, I swear I don't." You can hear the panic and hysteria in his voice.

John nods at me and I step in quickly and grab Michaels by the collar pulling him to his feet.

John's voice is so quiet he practically hisses as he speaks. "Do you think we are stupid Michaels? We know you don't have the money. What concerns us is that you are not making any attempts to get the money."

"I don't have any." He repeats himself.

John moves quicker than the eye can follow and a knife is in his hand occupying the space under Michaels chin. He glances up at the cctv camera and flashes it a smile. We really don't give a damn about stuff like that, Mr Richmond will see us alright. Michaels tries not to move. I can see his eyes cross trying to watch the knife, with a wink John palms it and it gone again, just like magic.

Magic, not a lot going on in this operation. A strictly muggle affair. Well having said that the rings I wear have runes cut into them so I can break heads when I need to and not my fingers. I do the odd fire spell when needed too. Mr Richmond marvels at my ability to burn anywhere down, no matter how good their fire systems.

I was scared of fire for a long time after Vinnie. God rest his idiot soul. Fiendfyre in an enclosed space.

Still I did what I do with all my fears I faced them down. Solid work and time, now I can control fiendfyre. The hat considered me for Hufflepuff, because I know hard work is the key to success. But it was the success I wanted and the money and the power that came with it.

So I went into Slytherin and was one of Draco's bookends hoping to use him as my way into the inner circle. Vinnie just followed along and cracked his knuckles. Since that was his level I stayed there with him. The two of us Draco's looming shadows, one of us playing a part the other the genuine article.

So here I am 15 years out of Hogwarts and still being the muscle, this time though John and I are a partnership although he does the talking and I do the hitting. At least here. If it's a fire job then he follows my lead.

"As I said do you think we are stupid? If you had the money and had decided to not pay Mr Richmond this would be more than a gentle little talk. We will visit again tomorrow Michaels."

He interrupts. "Tomorrow I can't do it. I'll need more time."

John's knife is in his hand again and Michaels goes quiet. I've watched him practice that for hours pulling his knife out of nowhere and then palming it again. The number of times he cut himself when he started doing it but it's damned effective as a way of making his point.

"As I said we'll be here tomorrow, then you can tell us when you'll be able to get your hands on the money and we'll explain the penalty clauses for late payment. "

He nods at me and we exit Michaels shop and walk off into the night. We keep our faces set until we are at least a quarter of a mile away.

"Well what do you reckon?"

I consider the question. I always consider the question that's why so many people think I'm slow. " I reckon Mr Richmond is going to be getting another little shop."

John nods. "I reckon your right. Why he bothers is beyond me though."

Now that's an easy one. "It all adds up John."

So many people have never understood that. Draco didn't although Lucius did. Voldemort certainly didn't. He wanted the big prizes and he wanted them straight away. Immortality and the world as well. If you have immortality, you can play the long game and take the world piece by piece. Mr Richmond understands this and another little business paying him a percentage and always in his debt, is just what he wants. He will be more than happy that Michaels is unable to pay.

We slip into the back door of the club and wait to be let into Mr Richmond's office. It's a Friday night and it's heaving in the main part of the club. We are let into the office Mr Richmond gives us a glance and gestures us to sit down. He's watching the cctv images of the private rooms.

"I wonder what Mrs Chaniker would say if she could see what I can see." His voice rumbles in the lower registers a consequence of too many cheap cigarettes. Not that he now smokes anything but the most expensive cigars these days. "Maybe I'll offer Mr Chaniker a copy of the tape so he can watch it with her." He laughs at his own joke and John and I smile along with him. Suddenly he's all business again. "How was Michaels?"

We report back on our meeting and our general feeling of the situation.

"Thank you John. Gregg I have a favour, could you work the front door tonight? The clubs busy and one of the door staff failed to turn in."

I pause to think about it. Mr Richmond takes the silence as a refusal.

"There'll be an extra hundred in it for you."

I smile and agree. After all, this is all for the money.

I stand outside the club, keeping the too boisterous ones in line. My mind is back at my house. Violet will be asleep by now. My mum probably not. It's Violet I do this job for. She is going to be starting in Chelmsford College in September. Nothings too good for my little girl.

Her life has been pretty rubbish. I admit, living with her mum would be bad enough for anyone. Her mum was a bitch in school and age hasn't improved her. Still I've got Violet now and I'm glad. Still if Pansy hadn't been so drunk that night she might have managed to pronounce the contraceptive spell and my life would be a little bit emptier.

When it became apparent Violet was a squib I got the owl to pick her up before Pansy chucked her out in the street.

So she lives with me and my mum. Family is all that is important now and Violet is my life. So I do what I always did. Supply muscle and do what needs to be done.

The club closes and I head home for a quick nap. It won't be long till breakfast. I need to be up for that. It's a rule of the house, if I miss bedtime I must be there for breakfast.

I'm sitting at the table drinking a coffee when she drags herself into the kitchen.

With a squeal, she runs into my arms for a hug.

When all is said and done, it's a fine life.


	8. Dignity

Dignity

**Standard disclaimer**: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

A challenge'

AU: Voldemort wins. A week after the battle of Hogwarts, someone in the Order or DA or something is attacked in their home by Death Eaters. They lose, badly and violently.

Make it hopeless, graphically violent and demoralizingly depressing.

Definitely a mature level tale. Character Death and Violence ahead.

x

Arthur walked woodenly around what was left of his home. The majority destroyed, the fire had seen to that.

Nothing of any use was left, nothing but the memories. That was all he had now. He was in the remains of the kitchen the Weasley's kitchen table, solid oak, able to withstand generations of use was a lump of charred timber on the floor.

He thought of Molly baking here, preparing cakes and countless dinners. He thought of her as he'd last seen her, shouting her defiance at Bellatrix.

The mad witch had sidestepped her spell and killed his Molly with her return.

She stood over his wife's corpse and cackled with glee. "What an excellent idea, Molly. Now for your daughter."

Ginny, Hermione and Ron had all died within moments of each other. He'd seen others dead too. Fred and George, even Percy reunited in death.

Fleur he learned later had stunned him and dragged him out of Hogwarts. Bill had bought them time with his life.

What use was time to him now? He had lived for his family and now they were gone.

He gave no outward sign that he noticed the ward going up. The hairs on his arm stood on end as it activated. _How like elektricity_ he thought with a small smile.

He slowly turned to the black cloaked figures that had made themselves visible.

They spread out to surround him. The man directly in front of him removed his mask allowing his blond hair to catch the sun.

"I always knew you were a fool Arthur but until this moment I never realised just how big a fool you were." There was some laughter from the masked figures. "Honestly man returning to this place. It wasn't much better than a pigsty before we burnt it down. What did you hope to achieve?"

Arthur looked at Malfoy who held his wand held loosely in his hand. The other Death Eaters still had their masks on. Arthur didn't know if this was the entire inner circle or a group of school kids. Whoever they were the majority had their wands trained on him the others watched the surrounding area alert for an attack.

"So Arthur the masks are off now, we both know where we stand. Shall we fight Arthur here in the ruined remains of your life?"

Arthur glanced down, his knuckles white from holding his wand tightly, so unlike how casually Lucius held his. He glanced up to the death eaters who had him surrounded. This would be his end here but he could at least die on his terms.

"No." He said at last throwing away his wand.

"You intend to die as a muggle then?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

Arthur straightened himself up and looked Malfoy in the eye. "No, as a man."

In an instant Malfoy had closed the gap between them he grasped Arthurs chin in his left hand his wand now held tightly in his right millimetres from Arthurs eye.

"You want to die don't you Arthur? In that warped muggle-loving brain of yours you think dying here like this will be a victory. I will not allow you any sort of victory you will die on my terms Arthur and not before."

He felt himself pushed back so that he stumbled and then a red beam of light hit him.

xx

He awoke in darkness. That was his life now, darkness and hunger. They brought him water at times and he hated himself but he drank it. There was no dignity in dying from dehydration.

There were others in the dark, voices he sometimes recognised.

He heard Luna and he moved closer to her cries. She flinched and screamed when he touched her. Once she believed it was him she calmed. Occasionally they took her out and brought her back.

After she had returned one time and she had finished crying she whispered quietly. "I think I'm ready to see mummy now."

He stroked her hair and sang her lullabies as he had so long ago for Ginny as she drifted away.

When they brought him water the next day he had seen that she had gnawed at her own wrists and they were both covered in her blood. That had been Luna's choice and they had been a type of dignity in that too.

xx

He awoke in the light and to laughter. He blinked his eyes into focus after so long in the dark. He was in a pit about twenty feet across. The walls were lined with stone, directly opposite him was an arched doorway. The laughter came from above him.

Looking up he could see Malfoy, Bellatrix and him even he was here. There were others too but those were the ones he noticed.

"Good Evening Arthur Weasley, muggle-loving blood-traitor and fool. You will be this evening entertainment, try and put up a good show. I have bet Lucius that you will last at least two minutes. I have a knut wagered on that Arthur try not to lose me money."

Someone from above him threw him his wand but he refused to pick it up. He would not perform he would keep his dignity. Opposite him the gate opened and he saw gaunt figures stumble in, Inferius. He'd always feared them. He quickly bent to pickup his wand. The lead figure was larger than the rest, female. To his growing horror and laughter from above he recognised his wife followed by the rest of his children and Hermione.

The spell died on his lips he backed away until he could go no further. _Please no, please no, not this._ Then the first hand reached him and the laughter above got louder.


	9. Mercury

Mercury Tarnished

Standard disclaimer: JK Rowling created the characters and setting for this story. This was work is not being produced for commercial gain.

Not so standard disclaimer: This is a also a fanfic of the work of respitechristopher. The Character of Scorpius with in this tale is based on one of his works. The Mercury Tales generally and One Night Only in particular.

A.N. This is not my standard work or style. This was written in response to a challenge on a forum post. The thread is "I have never _" The objective is to push the writer beyond the areas they are comfortable. This is certainly an area I never normally read and definitely don't write. This tale heads into the world of slash. Definitely an M but I don't think I get into NC17 level of details. There you go those are your warnings. Without further ado on with the story.

Mercury Tarnished.

Oh Merlin, it hurts. Opening my eyes was such a mistake.

My body is sending so many pain signals to my brain; my brain does the sensible thing and passes out.

Awake again, open my eyes, again. This time it's better. I feel like red-hot needles are being pushed through my eyes and into my brain. Someone is then taking those needles and is then connecting them up to the mains electric. As I said, betterthan last time I woke. I move to the side and I can feel the bile rising. I hastily roll off my back. All those stories of people drowning on their own vomit rise in my head faster than my bile.

I roll to the edge of the bed and am noisily sick. The vomit burns my throat as it spews forth. I recognise the taste, second hand whisky. What the hell happened last night?

Once I get the heaves under control I look out across the floor.

Oh shit. My twenty five year old Macallan. I got pissed on my Macallan. A cold terror grips my heart. Who's died? Someone I care about must have died. The list is pretty short. It's either Rose or Albus.

Darling daddy could have AKed mummy dearest in front of me and then offed himself, I would have been upset and all, I not completely heartless, but I doubt I'd have finished off my Macallan for that.

I try to swallow but I just can't make my mouth work, the vomit and fear have done a good job on my mouth.

I head to my ensuite, the pain is not letting up, but I need to start moving. Something caused me to drink as I did last night. The only thing I can remember, no that's too strong a word. I remember nothing of yesterday, I just have a feeling that something bad happened.

I spare myself a glance in the mirror. Ok, maybe more than just the alcohol is causing the headache. I've looked better. Well, when you pride yourself on looking fabulous that doesn't say much. Last time I looked in a mirror though my nose was straight and my left eye hadn't been blacked. What happened yesterday?

This question was getting more important to me every second. Worrying evidence. I'd drank my prized whisky. Someone had given me a good beating. For some reason I'd not fixed my face. I know enough healing spells to do that. Most worrying I was on my own.

That last one had taken some time to filter through to my head. If anything had happened to Rose or Albus the other one would be here. If something so bad had happened to me, I'd need to drink myself into oblivion, they'd both be here. If they'd got word I'd been beaten. They would have been here plotting.

If nothing had happened out of the ordinary one of them would have been here. I smiled slightly to myself. I'd been playing that one close to my chest since the night my grandfather died. We'd been playing the game of being a trio before that. Out in public there was handholding and the odd peck. But that night was when it started. Rose had passed out on fire whisky and for reasons that seem a little juvenile now the three of us had ended up in bed together in our underwear. At some point in the night I had woken with Albus lying hard against me. It was probably the alcohol but I decided to let curiosity get the better of me.

He grunted as he released and I looked up with surprise to see him watching me. I had thought him as dead to the world as Rose. He just looked at me with amusement.

"If you're going to do that sort of thing darling," he told me. "It's your job to tidy me up before Rose wakes." With that, he drifted off to sleep. He was soon snoring. I give it some time and nudged him a time or two to check he wasn't faking.

Disappointingly, Rose managed to sleep through her orgasm, the whisky must have hit her pretty hard. Still it was more fun licking my fingers after I had finished playing with her than with Albus.

The next morning Rose nipped off for a shower leaving Albus and I alone. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard. There was no alcohol at play this time and I wanted to see how he would react sober.

It was a pretty neutral affair. He neither responded nor pushed me away.

That was the starting point. Albus held out longer than Rose. It's remarkably clichéd but I took Rose's virginity in a Hogwarts broom cupboard. It was a gradual road with Albus but I finally wore him down. It was with amusement that I finally got to enter him in the exact same broom closet I had Rose six months earlier.

After that it was just juggling schedules. The world thought we were a threesome. Rose thought we were exclusive with Albus running distraction for us. Albus knew that I was with Rose but I don't think he knew how far I'd gone with her. He still had some decency and might have objected if he knew I was sleeping with both of them.

After gingerly washing and cleaning my teeth I head back into my bedroom. First order of business is trying to find my wand. Thankfully, whatever happened last night hadn't stopped me from putting my wand in its usual place.

I didn't understand. If I had my wand, why was my face still in its present state? I manage a few cleaning spells, vanishing away the vomit and with a look of mourning the whisky bottle. I have enough sense to not open the blinds. I know my head would never deal with full daylight. I slowly wander into my living room.

"What the...?" I manage to croak out before my voice fails me. My living room looks like a war zone. I can see fire damage against one wall, everywhere I look things are broken. All the decor I'd spent hours working out with Rose is ruining, all the little items that had been, oh so stylishly left in little corners they were destroyed. Someone had put some effort into this much damage. This wasn't petty vandalism this was a work of art.

A horrible suspicion began to dawn in my mind. As soon as the thought entered my mind, a memory slowly swum its way to the surface.

Me hiding behind the counter in the kitchen with explosions going off around me. I wince at the effort of trying to hold onto the memory and give it a place of reference. All the while I can remember screaming. It's almost, no I can't place it. It's definitely female. My gut is telling me it's Rose but my brain is telling me that she is the perfectly controlled one in the family. The Voice I can remember sounds like Granny Weasley's Howler voice.

No it can't be Rose. Still the question remains, where are Albus and her?

I need to speak to someone but something is telling me to hold fire here. I'm not good in this sort of situations, I'm calm and rational. I work things out but to do that I need information. All I have are pieces of a puzzle, a hole where my memories should be and an aching head.

I retreat to my bedroom and pull on a pair of boots before heading out to the living room. Priceless little treasures crunch beneath my feet as I wander round the room. I repair what I can and vanish what I can't, my head is pounding with every step.

I would be doing a better job of repairing things if my head would stop aching. I close my eyes and lean against the wall hoping the pounding will subside. It doesn't, in fact closing my eyes has made it worse. A bout of vertigo hits me, my head spins, my stomach back flips and I rush to the kitchen. I get there just in time and throw up again until I can throw up no more.

I allow myself to slide to the floor. Holding my head in my hands. What happened yesterday? If only I could remember.

I sit like that that for a long time. Allowing despair the upper hand.

"Come on Scorpius pull yourself together." My voice sounds rough in my own ears but I need to hear an external sound not an internal monologue. "You are Scorpius Malfoy, you are one of the Mercury Trio and you are fabulous darling. Now get your shit together."

I slowly open my eyes and prepare to stand up.

From this vantage point, I see a piece of fabric behind my ruined settee. I don't immediately recognise it so I summon it for a closer look.

It's a shirt, a Patel original and not one of mine. This is Albus' as I make the connection a memory drops full blown into my head.

Me helping Albus pull this over his head. His complaints that I would crease it. His skin next to my mine. His slightly darker but neither of us what you would call tanned. Later me, entering him and thrusting away, heading towards climax, and then, and then.

My memory stops at that point. All I have is after that is pain and confusion.

Still I have some more pieces of the puzzle. I look through the kitchen cupboards and find a mug that is only missing the handle. The destruction here is a work of art, my suspicions as to who caused it are starting to get stronger but never assume. What is that dreadful saying? When you assume you make an ass of you and me.

Under the sink is a jar of instant coffee. I'd never normally be seen dead with it but it is useful for emergencies, which this falls into.

Five minutes later I sit on the floor sipping my coffee, holding the mug in a tea towel to stop my hand burning.

So what do I have so far? Last night Albus was over for a rendezvous. When he left, he left clothes behind. A female caused the destruction. Someone with a sense of artistry and attention to detail. Someone who could get into my flat. Someone who, when enraged sounded like a Weasley.

An icy hand reaches into my chest and squeezes.

It's Rose.

Who else could it be?

With that flash of incite comes a memory.

I was just on the verge of orgasm. When my world explodes in pain. A flash of colour right in my eyes and pain. Rose's foot connected solidly with my face. A gap in my memory. Did I pass out or more alcohol fuelled amnesia? Either way the next memory is of Albus clutching what clothes he can and apparating away. I crawled to the kitchen as Rose tells me exactly what she thinks of me. Each phrase, every word is accompanied by an explosion and shrapnel. I can't tell whether it is wandless magic or accidental. It doesn't matter the destruction is complete.

The rest of my memories are hazy. I'm guessing now I know what happened to my face I have concussion on top of my hangover.

After she finally left I headed to my bedroom and the bottle of Whisky. My memories end with me pulling out the cork and pouring the first glass.

My hand shakes as I put down the coffee mug. For the first time, since I was eleven, since I joined the two of them in their carriage. I am alone and I don't know what to do?

I put my head in my hands and weep.

A.N. part 2

The challenge I received was this.

Give us some tits and ass. Scorpius is sleeping with both Rose and Albus, but neither of them know. What happens when they find out?

Don't think I meet all the terms of the challenge but it is all you're going to get.


	10. Seductive

A seductive Drabble.

"You cannot turn back. You are too far along this path.

When I first wrote back, you could have stopped. When you awoke covered in blood and feathers, you should have spoken.

Now there are too many in the hospital, they will all blame you.

Harry sits in vigil for his friend. Will they forgive you?

No, they will hate you for what you have done, blame you for your stupidity, curse you for your deeds; even your family will disown you.

All you have left now is me, Ginevra you are mine. So one last time into my chamber."


End file.
